rin's blue deception
by HarryxTomR
Summary: Rin knew what he was since he was nine years old. It wasn't hard to figure out when his father and twin brother no less, went behind his back and whispered about when his next outburst would be or when he would punch someone next. Whenever a demon would try and get his attention. Rin knows what is expected of him, taking True Cross Academy by storm.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Rin knew all along what he really was. It wasn't too hard to figure out when his father and_ twin brother _no less, went behind his back at nine years old and spoke about things that should have included him as well. It wasn't hard to hear them talk about when his next outburst would be or when he would punch someone again.

Whenever a demon would try and get his attention.

He had always been able to see demons... at first, he became freaked out over so many Coal Tars flying around and wanted to tell his father immediately but when he was about to enter the room, he overheard them both talking about him. Whenever a small demon— a lower level one— would come around him, Yukio would run to their father and tell him all about it.

Eventually, he heard them talking about something that made him freeze and his heart to start pumping erratically. Yukio was afraid of him, Yukio wanted to be an exorcist... something he learned of while eavesdropping on them. He also learned something that made his eyes widen and made him slide down the wall in silent turmoil.

They wanted to hide something from him that wasn't their right to hide. Yes, being a nine-year-old and finding out he was an actual half-demon wasn't something that helped Rin overcome his violent behavior. Honestly, it only escalated it.

Now that Rin knew what he was, he didn't have to think of why he felt the urges he did. He knew why he wanted to punch the guy who called him a monster in the face. It wasn't just the realization that he was meant to be someone violent... He just didn't like it when people called him names and picked on his twin brother.

But, after he found out about Yukio hiding things from him, he picked up for Yukio less and less until almost everyday Yukio came home with at least one bruise on his body. Rin didn't have time for people who did stuff behind his back.

He didn't like being left out.

Sometimes, Rin saw Yukio crying in the backyard trying to push away a few of those small Coal Tars that always comforted him when he was feeling down. Rin assumed since they were so weak as a demon that they couldn't be spoken to. They, at least, were there for him... something that couldn't be said for his father or brother. He didn't like when Yukio hit them, they didn't deserve it.

Rin knew that his father wasn't really his father and often thought of who _was. _He wanted to know why his mother had loved a demon of all people. He wasn't mad or anything... it just put into perspective the things that could have been if his mother were still alive. Would his demon father be raising him and Yukio?

Ever since he started to see the demons around him, he had felt odd... almost as if something was missing from him. His heart always felt empty, like it wasn't supposed to be so light and each time he walked through the monastery, he felt a dark lurch in his gut that called out to him. It wanted him to follow it.

That was when he came across a locked room. A door that hid something that he knew belonged to him. He knew that what was behind those doors, meant everything to him and absolute terror to his so-called father and twin brother.

How could he ever be happy with what they have been doing? Hiding things that should be in their best interest to tell. Sharing is caring, after all. In this case, Rin knew they didn't care about him... if they did, they would have warned him of what he was.

That prompted him to find the key to the lock. He wanted what was in that room and he wanted it badly.

He watched closely to every move _Shiro_, as Rin got used to calling him in his head, made. Rin didn't consider him his father and he never would. That was when his eyes zeroed in on a necklace the old man was wearing. A key!

He waited until it was night time to sneak into Shiro's room and steal the key from right underneath his nose. He was so close he could taste it but when he reached his hand out to slowly grab the key, something else grabbed his wrist, pushing him down into the mattress.

"Rin!" Shiro began, shocked, "What are you doing in here?"

Rin didn't know what to say as he wracked his mind for an excuse, "I... I heard something and I was wondering if I could stay here for the night." The thought of sleeping in the same bed as the old man made Rin want to run away and never come back but it was necessary to get the key. If he couldn't get it now, then he could get it when Shiro really fell asleep.

An odd expression covered the old man's face before it settled on exasperation. "Rin, you know there is nothing to be afraid of." Rin actually felt betrayal hit him hard. What if he hadn't known a thing about demons, couldn't see them and something really did happen to him? Shiro wanted him fully unknowledgeable in the existence of demons.

"Yes but, just for the night?" He whispered, questionably.

"Okay Rin, but just for the night, okay?"

Rin nodded at him, slipping on the other side of the bed and down into the covers. He turned around to face the wall, not wanting to see Shiro for one more second. He waited and waited until finally, he heard soft snores flowing from the other side of the bed.

He slowly shifted to face the old man and once again reached his arm out to take the key from around his neck. It wouldn't budge so he took the end of the necklace and the key and busted it off the chain making a noise that made Shiro turn into the bed even more.

Sighing in relief, he crawled down at the bottom of the bed and stood up, walking toward the door to get out. He cringed as the door made a squeaking noise that he blamed for Shiro waking up the first time.

Rin looked back to make sure he was still asleep before walking quickly toward the locked door that held his property. Shakily, he propped the key up against the lock, wanting nothing else but it to open for him.

An exciting rush ran through his body, making him feel slightly light-headed. He was closer and the feeling felt a hundred times better than before. He wanted it, whatever it was and he was going to get it, even if he had to use force to get it if someone interfered.

Fortunately for him, not a soul realized where he was or what he was doing as he walked inside the small room. It was odd because the lock just lit up and automatically opened for him and his bright vivid blue eyes widened at the long sword laid out on a table.

Euphoria like nothing he'd ever felt before lit his entire body. He wanted it, he wanted it, he wanted it. It wasn't the sword he wanted... no... it was the power encased inside the sword. _His _power. His, his, his.

He just knew that having that sword in his possession would make him feel like himself; would finally make him feel whole again. Cautiously, both hands reached out to touch the sword and immediately, a blue flame lit the sword which traveled across his arm and up to his body. Conveniently, there was a small mirror the size of a twenty-four-inch television and he happened to glance at himself. What he saw made the hair on his arms stand on end.

He was engulfed in a vibrant blue flame which got stronger and stronger the more he touched the sword. The one thing that made him freeze was the even darker blue flame that covered his head like a crown and two horns.

This wasn't his full power, Rin knew. It was just a taste of what it would be and if Rin had anything to say about it, he would have the power inside the sword before the morning. He wrapped his entire hand around the sword, savoring the feelings he got from it.

He tried to control the flames that were around him and slowly they went lower and lower until they distinguished altogether. He didn't want anyone to notice blue flames of all things at the monastery.

He took the sword and slowly made his way out of the room and back out into the main hall. He locked the door again, making sure that not a soul would notice what he had done until he wanted them to.

He looked around to make sure he didn't have any company and walked out of the building and into the backyard. He knew he had to break the sword somehow but he didn't know if his strength was enough.

So, he tried and tried. Trying to crack it only made small little marks on the blade, he brought down against the brick to try and snap it in half but he knew it wouldn't work. If he didn't break it soon, he knew that they would hear the noise and investigate what was happening.

Finally, Rin managed to crack the blade a little... just enough for his power to come sailing toward him, right into his body. But, with even greater strength brought on by the blue flames, he brought the sword down against his knee and snapped in two.

Nothing... not a thing could compare to what he felt at that moment. There wasn't a word in the world to describe what he was feeling and looking back at before when the powers were unreachable to him and he felt like there was something missing? He didn't think he could ever go back again.

No one would steal this from him and he would make sure of it.

When reality hit him in the face, he was brought to his knees and with a sinking feeling in his chest, he realized that the blue flames had burst further out making it visible to anyone in range.

He hadn't burned anything so he quickly tried to turn his flames off. He knew what people did to demons... especially exorcists. He didn't know what he was going to do under a roof with a bunch of people out for his blood.

The flames didn't die down as he wanted them to and he sighed, it wasn't his fault that the flames probably missed its' owner. They wanted to be out and there was nothing he could do about it. It was pure agony thinking about turning off his flames and he was surprised that he even tried it the first time.

But, it was almost morning and Shiro usually got up at this time. So, without thinking about the feelings of his flames— because they did have feelings— he tried desperately to hide them away. Even if he wanted them out, he couldn't... for if he did, there wouldn't be anything left of him to have flames around.

Just because he was a demon with blue flames, didn't mean he was skilled enough to go against a bunch of exorcists untrained. He didn't know a thing about who he was or what he could even do.

He looked down at his hands and his eyed widened for the third time in just a few hours when he saw something that would be really hard to hide. He had sharp black nails that on further inspection, could probably cut the skin in a manner of seconds. He gasped when his tongue started to sting and realized that he had grown rather large sharp canines as well. He didn't want to look any further because he knew there was no way he could hide everything from the old man.

He gave in though as he went over to a brook of water and looked into his reflection. Gasping once again, his hand went up to meet the small horns at the top of his head that stuck out on each side. But also, the blue ring that went right around his head like a halo.

Even when he thought he had turned off his flames, they just kept coming back. He chuckled to himself. He didn't know how he even lived nine years without his flames. His eyes were even bluer than before but this time, there was another ring of red around his pupil giving off a rather predatory look.

He wouldn't be able to hide this if his life depended on it and really... it did. That was when something strange happened... He was looking at his human self in the water, the face that could fool anyone if he could keep it up. He didn't know what he had done to himself but he was grateful for it.

The sword, which was cracked into two pieces on the ground, was thrown carelessly and he picked it up not wanting anyone to see it. With an idea, he decided to take the sword back to the room, making sure it was still there for Shiro if he went to look at it and put the two pieces back together to make it look like no one touched it.

He felt something that he had never felt before... he felt contentment. Almost as if everything his nine-year-old self wanted had come true.

And really...? It did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Rin looked up at Shiratori, an annoyed look crossing his face, "I honestly don't care what you call me," he chuckled, his arms intertwined in front of his chest.

"Demon!" The boy shouted, repeating himself.

"Can you think of anything else to say? This is getting boring..." said Rin, his annoyed look turning to boredom.

"Let's get out of here before he does something else to us!" He shouted to his gang before running in the opposite direction of Rin with a bleeding nose and busted lip.

Rin stared at the group running away before muttering to himself, "They never learn their lesson do they?" He turned to the direction of the Monastery, his heels dragging behind him letting everyone in his vicinity know that where he was going... he did _not_ want to go.

He knew that when he arrived, there would be nothing but scorn about what he had been doing in his free time. So what if he liked fighting and punching people? They deserved it, did they not? The birds were defenceless and had no way to fight back... how was that honourable? Rin didn't care that much about it and he wouldn't have interfered if it wasn't for that look Shiratori had on his face as Rin passed them and the remark he had made.

_"What are you lookin' at?" Shiratori shouted in Rin's direction, "I'm just gettin' rid of pests who are eating and swarming crap everywhere."_

_Rin was honestly going to mind his own business but Shiratori just had to insert him into the equation. "Don't care," said Rin, getting ready to continue moving to the Monastery on his bike._

_"Hey, how dare you ignore us!" Rin hadn't ignored them and a tick formed on his eyebrow, his eyes forming into his demonic red swirl._

_He dropped his bike and slowly walked toward them. Shiratori backed up a little, seeing his eyes but eventually stood his ground. It didn't take long for Rin to punch Shiratori straight into the face and he dropped back onto the ground, whining in pain._

_"Is that all you got?" Rin said, his eyes narrowing._

_"D-Demon!" He screamed, pointing his finger._

Rin shook his head, not giving it much thought anymore. He didn't care about someone such as Reiji Shiratori... such an idiot he was. Rin didn't care much about anyone and anything, really. When he arrived at the Monastery, he sighed, getting ready for the angry outburst from Shiro.

"O' straying lamb... confess thy sins with true sorrow and pray for forgiveness," Shiro muttered toward Rin as he looked at him up and down.

"Yeah, and why should I? I haven't done anything wrong..." Rin grit his teeth once again in annoyance.

"How did you get those cuts on your knuckles?" Shiro asked, staring at Rin into his normal human eyes.

"I tripped," Rin said, getting ready to head to his room.

"Your clothes are a mess."

"It was a real mother of a fall."

"Don't lie to me, Rin."

Rin sighed, not feeling like talking to his executioner if he ever found out that the sword had already been unsealed all these years.

"So what? The guy had it comin' anyway with his stupid face."

"Rin, you have to control your urges to fight. You're on the cusp of life and we won't be around forever, you need to man up and get a job like the rest of us."

Rin's eyes darkened and he turned away so that Shiro couldn't see his eyes change. "Don't tell me what to do," said Rin sharply.

"Rin," Shiro also sighed, giving up. "Yukio!"

A few seconds later, Yukio peeked his head around the hallway door. "Yeah, dad?"

"Bandage Rin up, he got into another fight."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rin? you'll never be anything in life if you keep picking fights with everyone in town."

"I said, shut up!" Rin growled, his fangs showing up. Luckily, no one had seen them as he had been looking away from everyone. He controlled his flames enough not to show them when he got angry but right then, he wanted to burn the building to the ground because he was so irritated. Rin made sure his fangs weren't showing and turned toward both Shiro and Yukio, "I'll do what I want."

They thought he didn't have his demon powers yet but that didn't mean he had to be the innocent church boy who only wanted to do good. That definitely wasn't him and never would be. He didn't think he could even act like it.

They both sighed, sharing a look and that only made Rin fume as he turned his back on them again. Rin stood up, trying to go to his room again. "Wait, Rin, we have to bandage your knuckles."

Rin looked down at his knuckles and he smirked childishly where the cut would have been. It had already healed. "I don't need anything from you," said Rin and he walked out. Lunging on his bed, Rin fell asleep quickly... dreaming of the Monastery burning to the ground.

0o0

Rin woke up at the sound of muttering, his demonic hearing honing in on the words. It seemed that Shiro was exorcising something. He hated fatal verses, they made him itch all over. Rin waited until he saw Shiro leave before making his way outside to the front gate.

What he saw made his eyes widen. Shiratori was there with his gang but Rin grinned lightly when he could feel a presence inside of him. It was another demon, a powerful one at that. Rin began to realize that maybe this demon could help him so that he wouldn't have to stay with Shiro anymore.

Just being in that Monastery made him sting all over. Rin had his suspicions that Shiro had coated everything in holy water so that what came in, didn't get out alive.

"Okumura, my friend!" The demon in Shiratori's skin called. Rin had a feeling that whoever it was wanted him for something which meant that he would act just like Shiratori until he got what he wanted from him. Rin wasn't as inexperienced as he had been when he was younger. He had trained a lot to control his flames and become stronger, he didn't want to become like other demons and get exorcised. Rin looked at him questionably, "You have a second?" he asked.

"What's the matter, Okumura? Turn chicken on us?" One of Shiratori's goons asked.

"Don't tell me you want to run away and hide behind your daddy!" Another one.

Rin narrowed his eyes a little, Shiro wasn't his father. He didn't like when people insinuated that. He followed behind the gang, keeping an eye on the demon. If Rin could sense the demon, didn't that mean he must sense him in return?

They arrived at some gated place where a pit was burning some wood. "Sorry about yesterday, I was only playing with those pidgeons but my hand slipped, see?" Rin looked at the demon and the demon stared back with dark eyes, "Anyway, I want to know how much you want...?"

"What?" Rin couldn't help but ask curiously.

"My parents are somewhat famous, you see and as for me, I'm about to enroll in True Cross Academy... so I don't want any unsavory rumors swirling around."

Rin decided to play along, "You mean, you're going to the same prestigious school as Yukio? I see your problem."

"Now, you've got it! Consider it hush money, I'm buying your silence. You just have to keep this episode between you and me."

Rin snorted but spoke, "Wow, go right ahead but I want everything you have."

A look of surprise flickered on Shiratori's face but it went away as soon as it came. "Here, take the money... everyone knows that you're so poor and the only way your brother got into the school is by cramming like hell and gettin' a scholarship, right? I feel for you."

Rin snorted again and slowly started to chuckle until he was outright cackling. "That's right!" Rin shouted amused, "That brother of mine is too smart for me and that's why I hate his guts... well, not the only reason." Rin continued to laugh and ended up on his arse.

The demon only stared, not knowing whether to laugh with him or keep trying to provoke him. "Okumura, you are crazy!" One of Shiratori's goons said.

Rin looked up, a grin on his face and his fangs on full display. "I don't know... am I?" He laughed crazily.

The group ran like the wind until the only person left was the demon in a Shiratori meat suit. "You know yourself, don't you?" The demon said, "You made me act like this no good swine for nothing!"

"You just had the facts wrong, that's all," Rin said, looking at the demon as he fully transformed. Rin decided to let his glamour go as well and became the demon he had always been. His nails became sharper and black, his fangs became sharper and his ears became pointier. His small horns protruded on the top of his head and the ring of blue appeared. The only thing that wasn't on display at the moment was his tail which was wrapped around his stomach. Rin opened his eyes again after the transition and his eyes glowed blue with a ring of red surrounding it. "Why are you here?"

The demon kneeled, "Young Prince, my name is Astaroth and I've come to bring you back to our father. He has been looking for you for very long, it is time to reunite."

Rin's eyes widened and he swore that he felt something in his heart, "M-My father?"

"Yes, Lord Satan has long awaited you."

"S-Satan has?" He knew he had a demon father but Satan of all demons? Not that he minded, if that was the case then wouldn't he be a prince? A real damn prince?

Rin smirked, biting the tip of his sharp black nail but froze at the familiar voice, "Evil is in their hearts, O' Lord, give to them according to their works and the wickedness of their inventions. According to the works of their hands give thou to them: render onto them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and shalt not build them up..." It was Shiro.

Rin's eyes widened, he was trying to exorcise Astaroth. "Curse those words! Damn you, exorcist!" Rin stood in front of the demon and he bit his nail hard enough to pierce his lip.

"What are you doing, Rin?!" Shiro shouted, looking at Rin as his demonic self. "Y-You, you didn't!"

Rin grinned, "I did... for a long time now, old man and you didn't know a single thing, did you? I pity you."

"Rin," Shiro's voice cracked but he continued on with the fatal verse, "Blessed be the Lord!"

"I'll rip that mouth of yours apart so that you can never utter such spells again!" Rin grabbed Astaroth by the arm and threw him back down on the ground as he charged at Shiro.

"This is not the time for foolish fighting, we have to leave! Are you dumb?!"

"You're right, my young prince! Let us hurry!"

"Rin, no!" Shiro shouted, but it was too late as they both jumped up on top of a building, leaving Shiro staring at their backs and wondering what in God's name he was going to do. The feeling of losing Rin made his heart weak and he froze as a dark feeling enveloped his body. It was Satan!

"N-No!"

_"Yes...!" _Satan grinned from ear to ear._ "Finally, after years of trying to take this body, I've succeeded! I'm coming for you, my son!"_


End file.
